The disclosure relates generally to head-mounted-display (HMD) systems, and more specifically to manufacturing micropixels of variable height in an electronic display of the HMD system.
A head-mounted display (HMD) presents a viewable media to a user. Conventional HMDs generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through an optical system before reaching the user's eyes. In conventional optical systems, each of the pixels are on a same planar surface of the display element. Such planar configurations of pixels in conventional HMDs often result in optical distortion (e.g. chromatic aberration, field curvature) in content presented to the user.